Joy Ride
by HeiHeiTstesetyun
Summary: After years of toiling for their degrees, Tino, Alexianos, Berwald, and Mathias are desperate for some respite. As the days grow warmer, will passions flare? DenSu, ArmeniaXFinland, ItalyXSlovenia, CroatiaXSerbia, and IreXScot. Yaoi, hetero, & OCs.
1. Joy Ride

Joy Ride

The title refers to a song, though only vaguely. If you catch the reference, I'd be very excited! :D

Pairings: DenmarkXSweden; ArmeniaXFinland; a little bit of Male!CroatiaXMale!Serbia, ItalyXFem!Slovenia and Male!IrelandXFem!Scotland (non-related, as always). :D All pairings listed alphabetically- no semes or ukes per-se.

There was nothing like the roar of rushing wind over a steadily humming engine. Even if said engine belonged to a blue Prius. An awesome blue Prius, thank you very much. Alexianos rolled down the passenger's window, letting his hand fall to the outer door of the car as cool air bombarded it from all sides. Tino simply cranked up the radio, singing along loudly to Caravan Palace's "Suzy." Alex took the falsetto, while Tino sang the scat.

Berwald and Mathias, in their own turquoise Saab, sped down an endless Mojave highway, watching the boiling sun sink below the earth. Soon, the dry, hot air would grow cold. But for now, they would enjoy the warmth with joyful cries, hoots, and hollers.

"Aleksi," Tino called over the cacophony, "Are you hungry? We can stop for food, if you'd like."

Alex shook his head. "I'm fine. Let's eat at the hotel, if you're not hungry."

The Finn grinned. "Sounds like a plan." The two continued toward their destination, a Mammoth Lakes resort that they would reach at dusk. There, they would spend a week hiking, dining, and sleeping in. To the two friends, both recently graduated with doctorate's degrees in pharmacology, this break seemed like heaven.

Meanwhile, the Dane-and-Swede duo headed toward Las Vegas, Nevada, to enjoy shows, nightclubs, and casinos. They, too, had just graduated- though, unlike their Finnish and Armenian friends, from medical school. After a week's sojourn, the four would meet up in Carpintaria to relax in the beachside paradise.

"Hey, I seriously have to piss," Mathias informed Berwald, "Do we have, like, a Starbucks cup or something?"

Berwald wrinkled his nose. "Eww…"

"I _really_ have to go."

The Swede handed his friend an empty cup, which once contained iced green tea, to pee in.

"Thanks, man!"

Mathias threw the plastic container out the window when he was done. Berwald couldn't help but smile a little.

While Tino focused on the road, Alex indulged in reading- something he had scarcely enough time to do while in graduate school. An author he followed, some Finnish man from Los Angeles, submitted a new chapter to one of his stories. Alexianos eagerly loaded the novella up on his phone, devouring the words that depicted a young, Finnish-Armenian couple composed of two men. So engrossed was he in the story that he barely heard Tino's voice.

"What'cha readin'?"

"Oh!" Alex chuckled nervously. "Nothing. Just some online story."

"What's it about?"

The dark-haired man shifted uncomfortably. "It's romance literature."

Tino grinned. "Romance sounds nice. I haven't been out on a date in ever…"

As the sun began to sink underneath the horizon and the air chilled with elevation and dark, the Finn formulated a plan to change that.

…

Berwald and Mathias, after a long day of driving, made it to the Red Rock Hotel. They were stunned by the beauty that surrounded them as they entered the lobby- Mathias had never seen so many Swarovski crystals in his life, all of which dangled from various chandeliers. The two checked in and headed up to their suite. Though the splendid red and white lights energized them, they were still exhausted. They had stopped for dinner at a small dive right off the Vegas strip before heading over, and the fried food had a soporific effect that Alexianos would probably blame on Tryptophan.

After making it up into the room and sliding a key card through a yielding door, Berwald and Mathias lugged their duffel bags into the foyer. Shutting the door behind them, they glanced around. The walls were adorned in crimson hues and black-rimmed mirrors, and the bed's plush white covers beckoned them to sleep.

"Hmm…'ere's only one bed," Berwald noted, frowning slightly. Mathias blushed.

"Uh, yeah. These rooms cost an arm and a leg, so…I figured you'd be okay with it."

Berwald nodded. "Fine with me. I'm too tired, at 't is."

"We should get some sleep." Mathias stripped to his boxers and settled under the covers. Berwald managed to pull some pajamas out of his duffel and put them on before dragging himself into bed, as well.

"Night, Berwald," Mathias patted his friend's back. Berwald had to admit, the kind touch relaxed his sore muscles, stiff from having driven all day.

"Night, Mathias," the Swede replied, hugging his pillow into his chest.

…

Tino knew it was a little wicked- Alex was an innocent guy, after all, and teasing him like this probably wasn't fair, but the blond was starved for any sort of romantic attention. Was it really so bad? A little bit of harmless flirting couldn't strain their rock-solid friendship, Tino knew, and it would help them let loose a bit.

What he didn't want to admit to himself was that, just _maybe_, he might kinda-sorta-really have had a crush on Alexianos since junior year of college. Not one that he ever acted on, of course- Alexianos, up until about eight months ago, had been in a relationship with a friendly Turkish man with a larger-than-life smile. Tino simply reminded himself that Alex had a type, and he probably didn't fit it.

Still, that couldn't stop him from teasing.

So, as Tino sat on the edge of his twin bed, leaning back as he read a book and making sure not to keep his knees too close together underneath his robe, he made certain from the corner of his eye that Alexianos was stealing glances at him.

Which he was.

Satisfied, Tino closed his novel and turned to his own nightstand, shutting off the lamp. "Good night, Aleksi."

The Armenian man nodded, the curve of his lips illuminated by the soft lamplight.

"Sweet dreams, Tino."

As the Finn wrapped himself in covers, he couldn't help but notice a tingling sensation in his spine. Maybe it was because he was so comforted by the perfunctory good-night wish that they had given one-another as roommates. Maybe it was because Alexianos genuinely meant it, and when Tino listened closely to his friend whispering evening prayers in his native tongue, the blond could hear his name spoken every time.

Maybe it was because he really did love Alex.

There were a lot of uncertainties, but one thing was sure- Tino couldn't wait to see what the week had in store for them.

…

By ten in the morning, Mathias and Berwald were up and dressed. Berwald wore a soft T-shirt that he'd gotten from a triathlon a few years prior; Mathias wore a thin button-down with grey and white stripes. Both wore light trousers.

"Where to?" Berwald asked, putting on his sunglasses. He looked a whole lot less intense with them on.

"Do you want to go shopping?" Mathias grinned excitedly, "They have an M&M and a Coca-Cola outlet on the strip, and I hear they're really cool."

The Swede nodded. "Fine with me. I put m'self on a gamblin' limit, anyway."

"For how much?"

Berwald smiled, knowing what Mathias' reaction would be. "Ten dollars."

The other blond groaned and cradled his forehead in the palm of his hand. "Berwald…why?"

A shrug replied Mathias' question. "Not much 'f a gambler. Too much risk."

"But you really set a limit?"

Berwald smirked. "I'm Swedish. Tino's even worse; he doesn't gamble 't all. Says it wastes money."

Mathias laughed. "That's why I brought you along on this trip. Tino and Alexianos are too innocent."

"Bet they're not that innocent."

"What do you mean?"

The taller of the two chuckled. "They can't be in t'at close 'f quarters all this time wit'out doin' somethin' wit' each-other. You've seen th' way Tino looks at Alex."

"Uh, you mean the way _everybody_ looks at Alex? Remember when we all went to Ventura that one time, and four random women talked to Alex _at once_?"

"Don't forget th' homeless guy."

"My point exactly. I don't think Tino can help drooling over that Armenian sex god."

"But it's not just t'at. Tino really cares about 'im. And Alex really cares 'bout Tino, too. I mean, they even call each othe' 'dear.'"

"Oh, the 'jan' thing? I'm pretty sure that's common where Alex comes from."

"You're forgettin' that Tino is Finnish. That's practically a marriage proposal in Joensuu."

"True enough. So, shall we head on out? I bet that I can drink more soda than you!"

Berwald arched an eyebrow, a playful smile lingering on his lips. "We'll see about t'at."

…

"Morning, jan!"

There was a certain melody to Alexianos' voice that Tino just couldn't get enough of. He smiled brightly, opening his well-rested eyes.

"Hi, Alex. What time is it?"

"Almost ten. You were really tired, but I know you'll want to be out and about."

The Finn peered out the window, a bright sun already coruscating upon the landscape.

"Absolutely. What do you want to do? I'm up for anything."

"Well, there's a hiking trail nearby- I think it's called 'Devil's Postpile?' We should check it out."

Tino smiled. "Definitely. Oh gosh, you're already dressed, too. One moment…" Tino took a pair of clean boxers and slipped off his old ones from underneath his robe. Once pulling the new ones on, he stripped himself of the terry-cloth garment and found some jeans. Alexianos shifted uncomfortably, his back turned towards Tino as he glanced out the window.

"Okay, all done! Oh, wait, we'll need bug spray."

Alex found some in his duffel bag and tossed it to Tino's open hands. The blond sprayed on a few runny dots before handing it back.

"You didn't put on much."

"Nah, they don't really eat me. There are so many mosquitoes in Finland, anyway, that I don't even get itchy anymore."

"And if worse comes to worse, you can always use beer as a repellant?"

Tino winked. "That's the plan."

The Armenian man laughed. "Let's get some breakfast, first, then? I'm starving."

"Food sounds incredible right now. Davay!"

Alexianos chuckled again. "Tino, that's Russian."

"I know. But I have no idea how to say 'Let's go' in Armenian. And Dora only taught me 'Vamonos.'"

"Qele."

"Qele?"

"Yep."

"Cool! I'll learn this language, yet."

The two headed into a nearby elevator, Tino pressing the "lobby" button. Both hummed along to a familiar song on the speakers.

"If you change your mind,/

I'm the first in line!/

Honey, I'm still free./

Take a chance on me./

If you need me,/

Let me know!/

Gonna be around/

If you've got nowhere to go/

When you're feelin' down./"

"I didn't know you listened to ABBA," Tino noted.

"Of course! They're fantastic. This is one of my favorites from them, actually."

"Really?" The blond smiled. "It's one of mine, too."

"Berwald would love this," Alex mused, and Tino nodded.

"Yeah. I wonder what he and Mathias are up to."

Alexianos smirked and raised an eyebrow. Tino snickered.

"You're a pervert."

Alex held his hands up in mock offense. "I didn't say anything."

"Well, I guess we both are, then. You really think they are…um, you know?"

"Probably not right now, but by the end of the week? Now that they finally have two weeks to themselves without us around in the apartment, I wouldn't doubt it. Plus, they don't have anything to study or work on, so they won't be dead-tired."

"Jumala," Tino laughed, "I just hope Mathias doesn't gamble away all his money or get married to someone during a whirlwind drinking binge."

Alexianos froze in shock, worried. "We'd better have Berwald keep him away from any fly-by-night churches. Or strippers."

"Strippers would be better than the other alternative…"

Alex laughed. "I think Mathias has enough morality not to hire a prostitute…or, at least, I sure hope he does."

"Yeah, I know he wouldn't. Berwald on the other hand…"

"Oh, that _wild_ Berwald," Alex said facetiously, "Such a crazy guy. I bet he'll even have a _beer_ before five o'clock!"

"For shame!" Tino chuckled. A few others watched as the two exited the elevator, wondering why they were struggling not to laugh.

…

A/N:I suppose some explanations and translations are in order, then!

"Jan" is an Armenian word that means something like "dear." The Armenian people that I know use this a lot, and one of my Armenian friends often calls me "Sierra-jan." It's a platonic word- I don't think it carries the same degree of romance as "dear" does in America. And in Finland, using a pet name with someone is pretty different. xD

"Joensuu" is a town in Finnish Karelia, on the eastern side of Finland (along the Russian border). My headcanon for Tino is that he's from Joensuu. Finns, especially eastern Finns, still have a strong connection with Karelia. I'm actually Karelian-Finnish on my dad's side, and so _Karjala_ holds a lot of significance for me.

"Davay" is Russian for "Let's go!"

The song playing in the elevator is "Take a Chance on Me" by ABBA. :)

The Red Rock Canyon Resort in Las Vegas is incredible! I got to go with a friend's family once, and it was an amazing experience. It's the nicest hotel I've ever been in, haha. :D

I had Tino and Alex go to Mammoth because it's one of my favorite places in Northern California. My grandma has a cabin twenty minutes from Mammoth Lakes, so I go there nearly every summer. It's beautiful there, and I love all the hiking trails! :D

Please review? :)


	2. Neon Tiger

"I'm telling you, man, we'll do a blind test. The red and white ones taste way better than the blue and yellow ones!" Mathias gestured to his bag of M&Ms.

"They all taste th' same to me."

"Perhaps your palette is not as refined as my own."

"Says th' guy that drinks Gammel Dansk."

"I should be offended by that. Still, it's not as bad as Lapin Kulta. I don't know why Tino insists on drinking the brew of wet socks…"

"Armenian cognac is good…though 'ts not 's good as Absolut."

"Absolut is Swedish? I thought it was Russian."

"Y' thought wrong."

"Well, then. Ooh, are these caramel-filled?" The Dane gestured to a display. "Screw gambling; I'm going to blow my money on chocolate."

After the two had made their transactions (of which Mathias' filled up two shopping bags), they headed to the Coca-Cola outlet.

"There's this sampler that you can get that lets you taste sodas from all around the world. I heard the Kenyan one is the best."

Berwald chuckled. "Maybe w' _can_ do a blind test, then? Danish versus Swedish."

"I think we both know who will win."

"T'at we do- Sverige!"

Mathias smirked. "That's very cute, Berwald."

"I've been told t'at I'm rather adorable."

Mathias tried desperately not to crack up in the middle of the busy street.

"By who?"

"Well, yer mother, f'r one thing."

This wasn't merely a joke- Mathias' mom really did call Berwald adorable, right after pinching one of his pale cheeks. Her reaction towards Alexianos- a blush and some giddy laughter- was even more frightening.

The Scandinavians arrived at the outlet and walked upstairs, where a bustling crowd provided plenty of foot-traffic. Heading up to a retro counter, Mathias bought a sampler for the both of them.

"I'm not treating you," Mathias informed Berwald bluntly, "I'll need fifteen dollars for your half."

While the pop was being prepared, the counter-girl gave the two men a list with which they could consult to see which countries provided which drink. Berwald turned it over, handing Mathias a ten and five ones in the process.

"That's a lot of one-dollar bills, Berwald." Mathias winked. "I didn't know you had _those_ kind of plans for Vegas."

Berwald, deadpanning, coolly responded. "I didn't. Last night, I went out strippin' once y' went to sleep."

Mathias laughed heartily, but quickly quieted down when he realized Berwald wasn't laughing.

"I really hope you're kidding."

A sliver of a smile.

"Oh, thank God. You are. Otherwise, I'd need therapy for the mental image I just got."

"Therapy to help y' sort through yer unresolved sexual tension?"

"Hey, hey, there's kids around here."

"I'll take t'at as a 'Yes.'"

The barista brought back the plastic cups on two trays filled with motley-toned sodas and winked at Mathias before leaving.

"See that, Berwald? She's on team Denmark, too."

"But yer mom's on team Sweden."

"Damn, that's true. Welp, shall we start? We can rank the sodas as we go along…" He retrieved a pen from his notebook, "There we go. Let's try this one, first." Mathias pointed at a fizzy, pink concoction.

"Cheers!"

They clinked glasses and downed the soda.

"Pretty good," Berwald commented, "Kinda tastes like cherries."

"That is pretty good."

After trying a few more pops, Mathias and Berwald tried a yellow drink.

Berwald nearly spit it out. "Ugh!" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "That tastes like _semen_."

Mathias made a face. "It does…wait, how would you know what that tastes like?"

Berwald smirked. "Y' really didn't know?"

"I know that you're…yeah, but I never knew you'd had a boyfriend. And you don't seem like the type that would have a one-night stand."

The Swede shrugged. "I s'pose I can tell ya. Tino an' I…kinda had a thing fer a while. We dated th' first year 'f college."

Mathias' eyes lit up in recognition. "Ohh…ew. Now I really _do_ need therapy."

"Congratulations! Y've finally come t' terms wit' it."

"Hey, now. I'm fairly normal, psychologically, for a Scandinavian man."

"But tha's not sayin' much."

"So…Tino. How come I never knew about this?"

"We thought y' were straight. We didn't wanna make y' feel uncomfortable."

"Even if I were straight, I wouldn't be uncomfortable with you guys dating. I would just be creeped out because that's you…and Tino."

"We wer' different back then. T'was a long time ago."

"Yeah, I guess…" Mathias didn't want to admit it, but a small part of him envied Tino for being with Berwald. Mathias wasn't accustomed to jealousy- it was a foreign feeling to him.

"Sorry that I didn't tell y'."

"Nah! Nah, don't worry about it. Let's continue."

After finishing their drinks, the two took votes on their favorites. Consulting their chart, their eyes nearly bulged out of their heads.

"No way," Mathias laughed incredulously. He'd chosen a Swedish variation, "Leijon," while Berwald had chosen "Danish Spring."

And the rather phallic drink had come from France.

…

Tino hadn't expected for there to be such a paucity of people on the normally-popular trail that he and Alexianos walked. Not that he could complain. He and his companion spent their time chatting, singing, and taking photographs while birds sang in the pines and a cool wind diffused the scents of bark and ragweed.

After walking four miles or so, the two spied a couple glancing at a map in confusion.

"We should help them," Tino turned to Alexianos. The other nodded.

The duo headed over to the two men- one of them blond, and the other black-haired- and asked them if they needed help.

"Help would be great!" The blond answered, smiling at the two. "We're from Europe, so we're not…" He turned to the other man and whispered a few words in a Slavic language. The other thought for a moment before responding just as quietly. "Ah! That's the word for it. We're not accustomed to this area. You'll have to excuse me; my English is not so good."

"It sounds great to me," Tino smiled in return, "Where are you from? I'm originally from Europe, as well."

"You are? I'm originally from Serbia- I'm Novak, by the way- and my partner, Andelko, is from Croatia. We both recently moved to England, however. And where are you from?"

"I lived in Finland up until I was nineteen; I moved to California for college. I'm Tino, and this is Alexianos."

Andelko extended his hand to the two. "It's nice to meet you, both."

"Likewise," Alexianos replied, shaking Andelko's hand. "So, how can we help you two?"

"We were looking for Rainbow Falls, but this map is so beaten-up that we can't find the destination." Novak replied, showing the frayed paper.

"Rainbow Falls? That's actually our final destination. You guys can follow us, if you'd like," Tino offered.

Andelko and Novak spoke in that same Slavic language for another moment before smiling at them. "That sounds nice."

The four continued down the dirt-and-mulch path, Tino and Novak chatting excitedly as Alexianos and Andelko had a conversation of their own.

"How did you both meet each other?" Tino asked, pulling sunglasses down from the top of his head in order to shield his light eyes from the near-blinding sun.

"A mutual friend introduced us. She's a doctor from the hospital where Andy used to work, and she brought him to one of my gigs. I'm a musician."

"What instruments do you play?"

"Piano and guitar, but I also sing. And how about you? How did you meet Alexianos?"

"Oh!" Tino blushed, "he and I aren't a couple."

The Serbian's eyes widened. "Oops! Sorry about that."

"It's no problem; I can understand why you would think that. We're good friends- he and I just got out of grad school and decided to go on a trip, since our roommates planned a stay in Vegas. Is there any occasion for you and Andelko coming here?"

Novak grinned. "Yeah," he lowered his voice, "I'm going to propose."

Tino beamed. "Really? Oh my gosh, wow! Good luck with that!"

"Thank you- I'm excited. We've both been considering marriage for some time, now, especially now that we moved to England together. What did you study in graduate school, by the way?"

"Pharmacy- or, actually, pharmacology. So did Alex."

His eyes widened again. "Pharmacology? I hear that's about the hardest field…ever. Congratulations. Do you have your PhD?"

The Finn lowered his head modestly. "I do."

"That's incredible! I've only met a handful of doctors in my life. I have my master's in musical theory, and Andy graduated from nursing school."

"How do you like being a musician?"

"I love it! It can be hard to find gigs, but I really like the music scene in Manchester. And you? Have you had any internships?"

"I actually went abroad for a year to study in Russia and work for AmGen. It was an amazing experience."

Novak chuckled. "You're the first Finn I've met to say something good about Russia."

"And you're the first Serb I've met to say something good about a Croat." Tino smiled cheekily.

"Point taken!" The two chuckled and continued along the path, taking long, contemplative glances at the surrounding flora and fauna. An aquamarine sky shone in the mirror of glassy lake water, and mustard-plants sprung up from baked earth.

Meanwhile, Alexianos and Andelko talked at a more leisurely pace about Novak and Andy's Manchester flat and the homeowning process.

"Are you moving in with Tino now that you're out." Andelko asked, glancing at the Finn for a moment. Alex smiled.

"I am; we're renting an apartment in Orange County with two friends."

"How long have you both been together?"

Alexianos cheeks flushed. "Oh, we're not-…we're not in a relationship. The reason it's just the two of us on this trip is that our other friends wanted to go to Vegas to celebrate graduation, instead."

"Oh! Excuse me, then."

Alex smiled mercifully. "It's not a problem. We, uh, get that a lot."

…

Mathias grew hungry around four in the afternoon, not having eaten anything since breakfast. He and Berwald had only scraped the surface of the ubiquitous shops nearby, and there were still shows to see and canyons to explore.

"I hear that the Paris Casino has a good restaurant, and there's a nonsmoking section so that you don't die from an asthma attack. Let's go there!"

Berwald smiled slightly. "Sounds good- 'm starvin'."

As the shorter of the two matched Berwald's stride, he tripped over an uneven portion of the sidewalk and stumbled.

"Ah!" It seemed he had bumped into a woman along the way. She turned to Mathias and extended her hand to him as she stood.

"Need some help? 'Scuse me for that."

"No, it wasn't your fault. Thank you." Mathias took hold of her hand and rose.

"Ya all right?" A man with auburn hair ran up to the woman, who smiled at him.

"No worries, Aeden. I just didn't realize the pavement sloped so much."

Mathias' eyes widened. "I can't believe it- Is that you, Eileen?"

The ginger woman grinned. "I _knew_ ye looked familiar! What're ye doin' here, Mathias?"

"I just graduated from med school; I'm on vacation. I can't believe I haven't seen you since college! You were the best TA."

She blushed. "Aw, thank ye. Congrats on med school- ye oughtta feel very proud of yerself!"

"Thanks! And what about you? You're a history teacher now, I imagine?"

"Yes, and I also do some curator work for the Smithsonian on the side!"

"Congratulations! That doesn't surprise me, though. Oh, " the blond turned to Aeden, "Excuse me- I'm Mathias."

"Nice t' meet ya!" A broad smile lifted the man's high cheekbones. "I'm Aeden, Eileen's husband. And ye are…?" He turned to the tallest person in the group.

"Hi," the gargantuan man smiled, "I'm Berwald. Nice t' meet ya."

"Likewise!" Eileen answered, shaking his hand, "We were just about to get some food- where were ye two headin'?"

"Same here! We were going to the Paris Casino to eat."

"Oh, that sounds great! Aeden, let's go there." The woman reached for her husband's hand and held it in hers. He smiled again.

"Do ye two know the way?"

…

"Look a'this!" Eileen exclaimed, pointing to a sign. "We'd get free meals if we go through a timeshare tour. Wha'dye guys say?"

"It's only for couples, though," mused Mathias, reading the fine print. Eileen and Aeden exchanged an embarrassed glance.

"Y' two go on wit'out us," Berwald replied, "How about w' all get dinner at eight t'night?"

Eileen smiled. "Ye both have fun, then. We'll see ya at eight!"

The couple walked toward a reception desk, and Mathias turned towards Berwald.

"Let's do it."

"What?" The Swede sputtered, blue eyes widened with horror at the suggestion.

"Oh, come on. We could easily pretend to be a duo. The meals here are said to be good. We may as well!"

Berwald thought for a moment before shaking his head and chuckling. "Y're the craziest person 've ever met."

"Ain't that the truth!" Mathias grinned. "So you're in?"

"Of course, _sweetie_."

…

A/N: Thanks for waiting out the long update, you guys! I've been writing this story out of order, and the last third of it is all done, but I need to bridge it up. I promise that things get more interesting in the following chapters-In a few chapters, I may need to change the rating to M, though I don't think the scene I wrote is very explicit…there will be no outright sex written in here, but needless to say, there is some (rather sexy) drama coming up. ;) Enjoy!


	3. Mr Brightside

_I forgot to mention in the last chapter, but the OCs of Novak (Serbia) and Andelko (Croatia) are not mine. They're the wonderful Raivas-Latvijas'. If you like these characters, please check out her stories. :)_

Novak felt more than a little awkward as he entered his and Andelko's hotel room, knowing that finding the right time to pop the question would be about as simple as finding a needle in a haystack.

"Hey, _zlato_," Andelko called from the bathroom mirror, where he was busy shaving his chin, "How was your workout?"

Novak's mind, already disoriented with nerves, couldn't comprehend his boyfriend's English. "Srpskey, molim?"

"Sure," the Croat answered in Serbian, "You must be tired, huh?" He smiled sympathetically.

"Ah, yeah, heh. So, um, I wanted to show you something. It's a surprise, but you'd have to be cool with me blindfolding you."

Andelko smirked. "In what context?"

"A very G-rated one, I can assure you," Novak chuckled.

"Okay. Can I finish shaving first, or is it urgent?"

"Nah, take your time. And just wear your regular clothes, if you'd like."

Once shaved, Andelko allowed Novak to put an eye mask on him and lead him out their room. Novak guided his lover out the hotel and toward a dock, a violet sunset illuminating the still lake.

"Watch your step," Novak cautioned as he and Andy boarded a dinghy. Novak set it adrift, and navigated the small boat a few hundred meters toward the center of the water. "You can take off your mask, if you'd like."

Andelko did, initially squinting at the pre-dawn light. "This is cool," he commented, smiling as he took in the scenery. "It reminds me of when I was a kid." Andelko had grown up on the Croatian island of Vis, and had often spent his days out on the water as a child.

"I know." Novak smiled as well. "I was hoping it would." The two relaxed in the silence for a moment before the Serbian spoke again.

"There's actually a reason I brought you out here, though."

"Mhm?"

"A long time ago, there was a pirate here, you see," Novak struggled to keep a straight face as he continued, "And this pirate left a small treasure, hoping that it would one day be found by someone pure of heart."

Andelko laughed. "Then I don't think we should look."

"This is by a pirate's standards, though. Do you see the sand-bar next to us? It's located on it. Once you find the X, you should dig!"

"And I'm the one that must find this?" Andy teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Unless you want _me_ to get the treasure…"

"I suppose I can share. So, let's see-"

Andelko slipped out of his shoes and set foot on the sandbar, small bits of rock and driftwood getting stuck between his toes as he walked about. After a few moments' search, he found a red X in the sand and quickly unearthed a plain, brown bottle. He brought it back to the "ship," playing into Novak's game and awaiting his next instruction.

"Sometimes, bottles have notes in them," Novak encouraged, chuckling when Andelko again raised an eyebrow.

"I love the fact that you do things like this," Andy replied, fishing his note out of the vessel.

_Andy,_

_ I don't think I tell you enough how much I adore you. You never fail to bring a smile to my face; you have a heart of gold and a mind greater than all the riches in the world. I'm so happy to simply know somebody like you- never would I have imagined that I'd be yours and you'd be mine. I treasure every day I get to spend with you, and thus, I feel you deserve a treasure of your own…_

Andelko smiled softly, feeling touched from the note. "What might that be?" He asked, already fathoming an answer.

"Let's get hitched." Novak grinned, holding out a thin, gold band. Andelko, apoplectic, merely nodded enthusiastically.

"I'd love that," he affirmed after remembering how to speak once more. "But you already are my treasure."

Novak leaned in to kiss his fiancée. "I can't believe you're going to be my husband."

"I can't believe you asked," Andelko laughed. "I thought I would have to."

"I like to think I'm full of surprises." The blond man smiled coyly.

"Believe me, you are. I never knew you could naviagate a boat!"

…

"Berwald and Mathias?" A slim, tall woman with brown hair asked, adjusting her glasses as she smiled at the two men. "My associate and I are going to give you a tour now. My name is Pavla, and- along with my co-worker, Feliciano-" she gestured to an auburn-haired, grinning man beside her, "I'll be answering your questions about the Paris Resort. Would you like to ask us anything before we begin?"

The Scandinavians shook their heads, and the two workers smiled at them once more.

"Great! Then, let's begin." Feliciano guided the "couple" to an elevator. The four of them stepped on the platform and ascended.

"How long have you two been together?" Pavla asked, gesturing to the pair.

"Three years," Mathias answered, taking hold of Berwald's hand to verify the statement. He found himself intrigued by the feeling of Berwald's skin, rough and chapped from years of wearing latex gloves, and instinctually began to rub circles into the Swede's palm with his thumb. Surprisingly, Berwald made no protest.

"And hopef'ly many more," Berwald added, smiling tenderly at Mathias. Mathias' stomach quivered- for what, he couldn't tell.

The two workers smiled at them once more and began to chat about the features of the resort, Mathias giving exclamations of approval every once in a while to sell his performance. ("A _real_ coffee maker? Wow!") Well, perhaps he overdid the enthusiasm a bit…

However, Berwald could hardly concentrate on the presentation given. The wheels in his mind began to turn, and he ruminated on a strange idea- what if he and Mathias _were_ lovers? And was it so preposterous to imagine? After all, the two had been friends for years, and Berwald wouldn't deny that he found Mathias handsome…but it was all too strange! How could he have known Mathias for years and never been struck with even the slightest interest in the other until then? Surely it was some momentary overproduction of his testosterone that made him think so irrationally. It couldn't be that…

Berwald glanced at Mathias again, who was smiling and chatting with Feliciano. Well, perhaps it was.

There was some logic to it. Mathias was a good person. He was generally nice, even if he was blunt. He was funny, caring, and interesting to talk to. He was smart. He was also very good looking. What objection could Berwald have to liking Mathias.

"_It's not because he's Danish, is it?"_

Berwald shook the worry out of his mind. He had no qualms with Mathias' nationality, it was just-

He wanted to be careful. Mathias, for all his good qualities, was capricious. How could Berwald expect loyalty from him?

Then again, Mathias had always been a loyal friend…and his past relationship lasted for a surprisingly substantial length of time.

"Oh, Berwald, look!" Mathias pointed at something or another, and the taller of the two realized he'd been staring at Mathias' hypnotic grin for over a minute.

…

Mathias wasn't exactly sure how this had happened, and truth be told, it freaked him out. And yet, as he and Berwald waited for Eileen and Aeden to meet them up at their booth, he couldn't help but wonder-

"Y're quiet tonight," Berwald mused, not wanting to press Mathias for details, as he seemed to be in his own train of thought.

"Oh!" Mathias laughed nervously. "Um, yeah, I was just…thinking. So…Berwald."

"So…Mathias." Berwald countered, a small smirk playing across his lips.

"It's warm in here, isn't it?" Mathias wiped his forehead with his napkin and sipped his iced water. "Yikes! They weren't kidding when they said Los Vegas would be hot."

"Ya think so? I'm not t'at warm."

"Maybe it's just me." Mathias glanced at Berwald, taking in the image of the other's sharp eyes behind Fendi lenses. It didn't help that Mathias had a bit of a glasses fetish.

"Mm…" Berwald felt unsure of what to say next- all he knew at the moment was that the sight of Mathias, flushed and flustered, made him feel unbearably hot. "No- now I feel 't, too."

The Dane smiled. "I'm glad it isn't just me." He held Berwald's gaze for a moment before glancing away, feeling…bashful? Was it possible? Something about seeing Berwald's own smile gave Mathias the incredible urge to chuckle. His stomach seemed to flutter.

"_Who knew that Sve could be cute?"_

Cute, indeed. Because Mathias knew that, behind those piercing eyes, was a man that adored playing hide-and-go-seek with his baby brother and feeding ducks by a lake. Behind those piercing eyes was a mind that thought in lyric. Behind those piercing eyes was a gentle, even innocent, man.

Berwald couldn't help but feel his chest tighten as he continued to talk to Mathias. Underneath Mathias' cocky smile belied a man that worked in a soup kitchen every Christmas Eve. Underneath that cocky smile belied a man that grew up poor and worked assiduously for every scholarship and dollar he could earn. Underneath that cocky smile belied a man that had been cheated on by a former love; a man that continued to smile because he always tried to see the best in every situation; a man that was smarter than anybody Berwald knew, though he never acted pretentiously.

"Hi!" Eileen's chipper brogue permeated Berwald's thoughts, and as he and Mathias made room for Eileen and Aeden, he wondered how much longer his heart would have the bear the burden of a secret it must have always known.

…


	4. Sam's Town

"Hey, Eil?" Aeden smiled at his wife as she unhooked her silver earrings, glancing in the vanity as she did so.

"Mhm?" She answered, somewhat absent-mindedly as she threaded the earrings' prongs out of her ears.

"Ye've been acting different. Ye were sweatin' hard after ye fell down- are ye nervous about anything?"

Eileen shook her head and smiled. "I just didn't want to break the heel of my shoe, tha's all."

He raised an eyebrow as Eileen sat on the edge of the bed, taking his hand in hers. "Ye also didn't have anythin' to drink at the restaurant. Are ye sure there's nothin' ye're hidin', hm?" The Irishman smiled, kissing Eileen's neck. She chuckled, lightly pushing him away.

"Not tonight, sweetie- I'm way too full. Well, there is a bit of news, but I wanted to wait for the right moment to tell ye. I think ye can already guess, though."

He grinned. "Are we havin' a baby?"

"I took the test three nights ago. We are!" She jumped, nearly squeaking as she divulged the news. Aeden enveloped her in a secure hug.

"Oh my God, I can't explain how excited I am! What do ye think the baby will be like?"

"Well," Eileen paused for a moment in thought, "I'd like either gender, but I've a feeling the tyke will be a boy."

"Oh, I hope we have a ginger! I've always wanted a ginger kid, an' I figured marryin' a ginger woman would up my chances." Aeden winked.

Eileen laughed. "Oh, that poor child. Bein' a ginger boy would be tough. We girls have it much easier…"

…

It was a few nights later that Mathias and Berwald decided to try their luck with gambling. The two headed over to the roulette table, where Berwald wagered a hefty sum of three dollars for each bet. The man next to him nearly burst into laughter before receiving a challenging gaze from the intimidating Scandinavian. He quieted himself, and Mathias put down a twenty.

"Wager?" The dealer asked Berwald, who placed his inside bet on the one-through-twelve dozen and outside bet for seven. Mathias put stock in seven for his inside bet and the split between thirty-four and thirty-five for his outside bet. The pearl rolled about as the disc spun until it landed on a six in the center and a twenty-three on the outer edge. Berwald collected his chips from the dealer, grinning at Mathias.

"I know what I'm doin' well 'nough."

"Eh. I'm better at slot machines, anyway."

Berwald raised an eyebrow. "Statistically, tha's not likely, but I'll take yer word for 't."

"Well, would you like to sweeten the deal for me?" Mathias smirked, already formulating a way to get Berwald to see him as more than just a friend.

"Depends. How so?"

"If I win, you'll have to kiss me."

The taller of the two laughed anxiously, though he still smiled flirtatiously. "Why would ya have me do that?"

Mathias winked. "I'm feeling experimental, and you just so happen to be a test subject."

Berwald's smile fell. "Oh. Well…yea. If ya win in one 'f the next five turns, I'll kiss ya."

"I'm holding you to that promise."

"I won't let ya down."

"And not a wussy kiss, either. You've gotta kiss me like you mean it. Kiss me like I'm Anssi Koivuranta or something."

"Anssi who?"

"Oops- that's Tino's crush, huh? Um, well, kiss me like I'm someone sexy."

Berwald wanted to interject that he found Mathias to be _very_ sexy, but he quickly quieted himself. "I'll watch ya on the slots. Ya know, fer luck."

Math grinned and headed over to a machine titled "Windfall." It _called_ to him. He fed a crumpled dollar bill into the receiver and cranked the lever, watching as the four columns spun. A bar, a cherry, a lemon, and a bar constituted his losing result.

"Eh, well, that's one try out of five." Mathias smiled at Berwald, undaunted by the loss and the statistic improbability.

Berwald shrugged, trying to pretend that he didn't desperately want Mathias to win against the odds.

Mathias inserted another greenback, crossing his fingers for luck.

"I think God has more important issues on hand," Berwald teased, and Mathias chuckled in response.

"Well, you never know…"

Three bars…with a lemon in between the latter two. Mathias tried not to let his disappointment show, though it manifested itself clearly in his slight frown.

"The third time's the charm…"

Berwald began to lose hope- and it was too bad, because he had wanted to see if Mathias was really as good of a kisser as he claimed himself to be…

A gold coin, a silver coin, a lemon, and a cherry were spun out, frustrating the two further. However, Mathias had an idea.

"Berwald, can I hold your hand for my next spin?"

The Swede glanced around nervously but quickly forgot his inhibition and nodded in consent. He surrendered his hand, large and warm, and Mathias' own lithe one laced its fingers with Berwald's. The shorter blond smiled, feeling comforted immediately by the gentle touch. It was lucky.

"Here we go…"

A cherry plotted itself in the first column and again in the second. Berwald's spirits lifted. What if…?

Another cherry, vivid and red, clicked into position in the third column. That alone was a sizeable payout, and it still left…

The sound of ringing bells shocked the two, who realized quickly after that Mathias had won. The Dane sprung from his chair, laughing incredulously and cheering. He glanced at the plaque on the side of the machine- he'd won a thousand dollars! Sure, the taxes would take a cut of it, but that was still a hefty sum for a college graduate. He'd expected a payout of fifty dollars at the most, after all.

"You've _got_ to kiss me," Mathias taunted Berwald in the limited German that he knew, hoping that Berwald still remembered some _Deutsch_ from primary school, as well. Perhaps they couldn't easily converse in Danish or Swedish, but at least they had another common language that not too many Americans would understand…

"Ja, ja," Berwald waved his hand dismissively but grinned, obviously excited to lock lips with the other. "Right now?"

"Nope. When we get back to the hotel room is fine. Just let me cash in my chips first! I'm treating you to dinner."

"Ya don't have to-"

"Of course I do. You're the one with the lucky hand, after all."

Berwald blushed, but he thanked Mathias in advance for the meal, nonetheless. "Really," he stated, "'s nice of ya."

"Well, I'm a nice guy. And so are you, which is why I hang out with ya!"

Right then, all doubts were erased. It wasn't just the adrenaline, the excitement, or the oxygen debt due to the ashy smoke that poisoned the room- Berwald _loved_ Mathias, and, as he reached for his friend's hand and held it in his, he didn't care who else knew.

…

"Alex, here," Tino chuckled, placing his pale hand over his companion's olive-toned one and helping it strike the match against the abrasive surface. "It's tricky at first."

The other smiled, relieved for the help, and tossed the flaming stick into the charcoal grill. "Thank you."

"No problem. So, what do you put on _khorovatz_? I'll get the marinade started."

Alex tended the grill, watching the low-burning fire spread underneath the coals, blue-hot and snapping in the humid air.

"Well, you'll need to mash up that onion over there pretty finely, and I'll chop up the tomatoes, meat, and pineapples. We're kinda doing this the _odar_ way, since we're using chicken instead of lamb, so I'd say we don't have to worry about skipping the marinating time a bit…

"Anyhow, if you could mix the onion paste in a bowl with some salt, pepper, paprika, and basil, that'd be great. And add anything else you like- it would probably be good with some tomato juice…Oh, look at me talking! You would know about marinades, you're Finnish." Alexianos smiled cheekily at Tino, who laughed heartily.

"Well, by that logic, you'll be the king of barbecue, then."

"Or the tsar."

"Tsar?"

"You never knew? I'm quarter Russian. Karelian-Russian, actually, so maybe I'm part Finnish." He winked.

"Really? I'm quarter Karelian, too. Finnish-Karelian, though. That's neat!"

"I know it. I just found out a few weeks ago, and I thought it was pretty cool… Oh, nice, did you make the sauce already?"

"I did. Here, let me help you skewer those."

The two pierced the meat and savory fruits on metal skewers, rolling them in the seasoning once finished. They placed the khorovatz on the grill, the juices crackling and steaming the air with a spicy fog that mingled with the charcoal-smoked scent.

The meat heated nicely, blackening on corners and browning on the flaky skin. This was one thing Tino loved about foreign cuisine- it never lacked flavor. While he loved the hearty dishes of split-pea soup and roast _pihvi_ and the comforting, mild aroma of rice-stuffed piirakka, there was nothing quite so good as hot paprika or sweet onion or salty capers, sizzling hot and loud in taste.

He bit into the kebab, the chicken flowing with herbs and heat, the leathery skin of the tomato encasing the dish. He may have been out of his comfort zone when he first left his beloved homeland for the U.S., but America quickly became a new beloved home for him, as well. Sitting on a glistening rock and sharing spiced skewers with his dearest friend, he knew why.

…

A/N: So, this became a discursus about Armenian food at the end…can you tell that I'm hungry? xD Why my family eats dinner at nine PM, I will never understand… Anyhow, I hope you've enjoyed this update! :) I'd really like to thank everyone reading and reviewing, and I'd like to take this opportunity to reply to my wonderful reviewers right now! :D

: Thank you! :) It makes my day to see people excited about ArmFin and SweDen! :D

Raivas-Latvijas: Oops! I forgot that Andelko doesn't shave his beard, haha. xD And thank you! :D I'll try to write more of Pavla and Feliciano- I feel they'd make a really sweet couple. :)

Me1anch0lich0lic: Thank you very much! :D I'm glad that you liked that part- I feel like Mathias, amidst all his bravado, would secretly be a real sweetheart when he's in love. :)

Thank you all for continually encouraging me to write with your lovely reviews. :) It's always good to know that there are nice people like you that comment simply to keep another person going on her work!


	5. Human

The next morning, Berwald woke at six with all the symptoms of a stomach flu. His bones shook to their core, he was cold, and his stomach rumbled ferociously. So ferociously, in fact, that its growling woke Mathias.

"Woah, Sve, is that your stomach or a Skrillex song?"

"I'm kinda sick…"

"No kidding. Want some Aleve? You're not supposed to take it on an empty stomach, but if you can eat it with some crackers…here, I have some Wasa on the nightstand."

Berwald smiled. "Wasa? Y' eat Swedish crackers?"

"I love them." Mathias returned the expression. "Here- they're the rosemary kind."

"Mm…" Berwald chewed the cracker and drank down his pill with a swig of water. "I'm gonna stay in bed f'r a while, but don't let m' hold ya back."

"I need some down-time, anyhow. Aw, babe, you need some sleep."

"Yea, I do. Y' should stay away from m', though. Don't wanna get ya sick."

"You won't. I was sick just a week ago, remember? It's been going around, and my body already got used to the virus. Thankfully, it's not a hellacious one- it's just not fun. You look really cold." Mathias scooted closer to Berwald and wrapped his arms around the other. "How's that?"

"Feels good…" the Swede relaxed with the surrounding warmth. "Real good."

Mathias hummed quietly and stroked Berwald's hair. "Love ya, Berwald."

"I love y', Mathias."

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Hm?"

"You're a really good kisser."

Berwald grinned. "Get som' sleep, Math."

…

On June 14th, Alexianos' twenty-ninth birthday came. Tino was determined to make it an excellent one, and woke at six in the morning to buy his friend breakfast from a nearby French bakery. He'd hit the motherlode, too- Tino brought back pomegranate pancakes with orange syrup, strawberry beignets, and chocolate-covered ciabatta bread with almonds.

Alexianos was already awake when Tino came back, and was staring out the window while singing to himself and snapping along in time.

"Uzum em qez tesnel noric/  
>Uzum em qez grkel noric  
>Uzum em vor hambyures indz  
>Baxtis mi luys varvi noric…"<p>

Tino smiled as he set the food down on a wooden table quietly, hoping that he could still listen to Alexianos sing. Alex often sang in English, but Tino had never heard him sing in Armenian before. His voice sounded a little hopeful and a little sad. It was really quite lovely.

"Yes sirum em, sirum em qez/  
>Yes sirum em lok miayn qez  
>Ax chmerzhes axachanqs  
>Guce tesnes im tandjanqs…"

Tino stood as Alexianos finished the last verse, applauding. Alexianos leapt at the sound but, realizing that Tino was clapping, went along with his friend's joke and bowed.

"Your voice sounds really nice when you sing in Armenian."

Alexianos smiled. "I'm glad that you like it. Oh!" His eyes landed on the take-out boxes. "Tino, please tell me you didn't buy me food."

"I did, indeed! Happy birthday, Alex."

"You're too nice, jan. I owe you dinner."

"You owe me nothing. Now let's eat before it all gets cold."

Tino brought out two plates, along with some cutlery, and the two eagerly dug in.

"So, what does that song mean? The one you were singing?" Tino asked after chewing a mouthful of pancake.

"Sirum em qez?"

"That's the title? I think I know what that means. 'I love you?'"

Alex beamed, his eyes catching the morning light and reflecting it in white shapes across his irises. "Your Armenian is very good."

Tino laughed. "It isn't at all, but I appreciate it, all the same. So, you were feeling romantic all of a sudden this morning, then?" The Finn nudged his friend's elbow, smiling. "Anyone in particular you're thinking of for a birthday…er, romance? That guy down in the lobby was eyeing you earlier."

"Oh!" The Armenian man chuckled. "Oh, gosh, no. I mean, yes, but certainly not…heh. Um, I was just thinking of…things. Oh, I'm not articulating myself well. I guess I just realized that it's been a long time since I've gone on a date, and…I kinda hoped I'd have another one by now."

The blond across from him sympathized with the other's intimate revelation. "I'll be your date," he spoke confidently, as if this were just a friendly gesture, though inside he shook. "Just for today, you know? Only if you want."

"I would love that!" Alexianos grinned. "I can't think of anyone that I would prefer to be my one-day date. Um… would I be allowed to hold your hand?"

Tino chuckled. "Alex, you're allowed to do whatever you want, within some obvious constrictions. Think of me as your boyfriend for the day."

"Boyfriend," Alexianos whispered to himself, a faraway look talking to his dark eyes as he smiled. "Then you can think of me as the same. Ah!" He grinned, excited. "I get to spend the day with a really handsome guy. I'm so excited!"

"M-me?" Tino sputtered, turning red from laughter. "Alex, you do realize that you're one of the most handsome men on this planet, right? Scratch that- I'm pretty sure you're _the_ most handsome guy on Earth."

"But where does that leave you? After all, I think that _my _boyfriend is cuter than _yours_."

"That's open to debate, I suppose. So, what should we do first?"

There were plenty of things that Alexianos had in mind, but considering the fact that most of them were rather risqué, he opted for a more innocent route. "I'd like to watch a movie with you."

"Sure! There's a theater nearby."

"It's just as nice in here, though." Alexianos smiled. "If I'm not mistaken, you brought some movies?"

"I did, though I don't suppose you'd be game for Mulan, Pocahontas, or Hercules."

"I'd be happy to watch any of them," he laughed, "_especially_ if you'd watch it with me."

"Aw," Tino's mouth puckered into a small, embarrassed smile. "I think you're the nicest boyfriend I've ever had."

"I've been told I give good hugs, as well." Alexianos winked, knowing just how ridiculous he sounded. And it was great, because- if only for a day- he could be this ridiculous with Tino. He could pretend.

"I'll have to be the judge of that later, then."

Tino and Alex settled back on Tino's bed and watched the opening scene while lying next to one another. Alex leaned his head on Tino's shoulder, and Tino's hand crept next to Alex's. Understanding his "boyfriend's" silent plea, Alexianos laced his fingers with the blond's.

The two sang along in goofy, operatic voices ("The _gooooooold_ of Cortez, the jewels of Pizarro, will seem like mere trinkets by _this_ time to-mor-rooooow!") and continued cuddling rather innocently. Tino felt as though he'd stepped into a sauna- he was surrounded by warmth from the inside out. His heart beat lazily inside his chest with a contented cadence. He was surprised- instead of feeling as though he would burst with joy, he instead felt like joy radiated from him, slowly but surely. Alexianos could barely contain the smile that lingered on his lips; Tino's fingers in his were electrifying. Their mere presence, pressed up against his, invigorated him. He couldn't believe that- if even for a day- his dreams had become a reality.

And yet, neither could confess what was on his mind. Even though Tino adored Alexianos, and even though Alexianos loved Tino just as much, neither was able to admit his feelings for the other. After all, why ruin a lovely moment with the possibility of rejection? Both were content to be self-deluded.

Toward the end of the film, Tino fell asleep, resting his head on Alex's chest. The other merely smiled and closed his eyes while combing his fingers through Tino's downy hair. It was still early enough, and the two were sure to paint the town that night. For then, they could rest.

…

After the nap, Tino and Alex decided to go shopping. Alex, having received birthday-and-graduation checks from relatives and friends, was more than eager to buy himself a sweater that wouldn't fall apart after two washes. And Tino? He was happy to simply watch a shirtless Alexianos try things on.

A local Tommy Hillfiger shop was the "couple's" first destination. Tino ran his fingers over the smooth fabric of striped, polo shirts and considered buying one for himself. Light blue and white were certainly nice colors…he hastened over to the sale rack to find something. Luxurious American living hadn't changed his frugal, Finnish nature- he'd been a student for all his American life, after all.

Meanwhile, Alex eagerly picked out polos and sweaters with blue-and-gold stripes, along with red jeans. He finally had time to _shop_! He wouldn't have to live vicariously through Rob (or, shudder to think, Khloe) Kardashian any longer! Perhaps he could use some khakis and trousers, as well…and one mustn't forget socks.

He and Tino found separate dressing rooms and tried on their pieces. Tino found himself satisfied with a simple tank-top, while Alexianos loved everything he tried on.

"Tino, what do you think of this?" He asked, emerging from his room with a hooded blue sweater and white jeans. The Finn's jaw nearly dropped.

"I don't think I can answer that question truthfully in public," he teased, his face heating from embarrassment. _Pull your gaze away, pull your gaze away…_

"That bad, huh?" Alex winked and pointed at his friend's chest. "You're getting the black tank? It looks nice on you."

Tino lowered his eyes modestly and smiled. "Thank you."

The two changed back into their original outfits and rung up their purchases at the front. After leaving the shop, the two surveyed the outlet lot for a place to eat.

"It's useless here," Tino decided, "Do you want to get something back at the hotel?"

"That'd be good. Why don't we spend a while at the pool? It's so nice out, and I'd like to get a tan."

"I might need to invest in some sun screen first, but sure!"

…

After a quick, late dinner of burgers by the pool, Tino and Alex decided to go to the bar and dance. This was not the best idea on their part- the two barely had time for parties while at Uni, and thus, they didn't know their limits when it came to drinking.

"Who knew that rum was _this_ good?" Alexianos downed his second rum-and-Coke of the night, dancing in little, hesitant movements to himself. Tino, on his third drink, smiled.

"'S delicious, right? Ya should have another."

"You're already kinda drunk, Tino. I think one of us should stay sober."

"Naah, yer the birthday boy! Ya outta have fun. I'm Finnish; I sober up quick."

Alex shrugged. "Another one couldn't hurt, I suppose…"

…

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Stayin' alive, stayin' alive!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Stayin' aliiiiiiiiiiiiiive!"

Tino and Alex boogied down on the dance floor, showing off their "amazing" moves and not caring who saw. Alex cackled drunkenly while Tino sloppily jumpstyled, and he rushed to the DJ booth to request a song.

"This song's _totally_ kickass!" Alexianos slurred, grinning to himself. _Just call me the master of ceremonies! _

"What song?"

"Listen, listen…shh…"

"Do you believe in life after love (after love, after love, after love)? I can feel somethin' inside me say 'I really don't think you're strong enough, NO!'"

"Oh my God…" Tino gaped. "It's ssso _beautiful_!"

While the two marveled at the Cher song, other clubgoers left the floor, complaining that their heads already hurt from the sound.

"Yeah, I know! Cher's Armenian, too, ara! _So_ awesome."

"God, man, this 's like, the _best_ song! I think I'm gonna cry…"

"Aw, bro, don't cry man."

"Her voice is just too _beautiful_."

"T's like an angel!"

"It's like an angel wrapped up in all that Cher-y goodness!"

"God, we are _drunk_." Alexianos laughed. "I had five drinks! How the Hell'd I have five drinks?"

"I'm not drunk!" Tino grinned, spinning around, and leaned in to Alexianos' ear to conspiratorially whisper: "I'm just invisible."

"What if we're _dead_?" Alexianos asked. "What if this 's the _Matrix_?"

Tino's back went rigid in fear. "This 's gettin' too deep for me, man. Too. Deep. Okay…yea, I'm drunk. We're both pretty fuckin' drunk. Heeeyy. Wanna go'n a walk with me?"

"I've got a better idea. Wanna have sex?"

Tino laughed. "Are you kidding? Of _course_ I wanna have sex! With who?"

"With me!"

"Even better! I get to have sex with you on your birthday. Hey, everybody! It's this guy's birthday! He's gettin' _laid_!"

"Shut up!" Another patron from the bar cried before drowning his sorrows in a White Russian.

"Not with you!" Tino retorted. "With me, _duhh_." He leaned in to Alexianos' ear again and murmured "Like you'd sleep with _that_ guy."

…

A/N: Tino and Alex, what are you doooooooing? Don't worry- even though they're both drunk, they both are consenting. I know that drunken sex is ambiguous when it comes to rape cases, and I certainly do believe that in some cases (especially when one person is sober and the other is drunk- though even then, there are a few exceptions depending on the circumstances) then the sex _is_ rape, but in Tino and Alexianos' situation, I don't believe that what may or may not transpire is. I hope I haven't offended anyone, and obviously, I respect your opinion if you disagree with me, but please don't send me flames if you don't respect my opinion in turn.

That being said, reviews are always nice. :) Thanks to everyone that's been reading and reviewing so far! From here on out, I have some good news- the story is all written out, and I'm just making finishing touches! :) By the way, I don't know if I've mentioned this yet, but the title of this originally came from the Killers' song, "Joy Ride." I used to be _obsessed _with that band and even saw them live once (in the very back row at the Santa Barbara bowl. xD). They're great live and definitely worth it to see!


	6. I Can't Stay

A/N: Don't worry, this chapter isn't very smutty. I can't really explain, but you'll see what I mean. There's nothing graphic. I get really embarrassed writing lemons, so… xD Enjoy some pseudo-porn!

…

Berwald snapped a few photographs of Mathias parading around a colossal gilded fountain, his outer leg often dipping over the ledge; the gangly limb dangling awkwardly (adorably) as if it were reaching for the more solid surface of the ground below. Not that Mathias cared, of course, as he eagerly snapped it back up. It was a dance to him. _One_, two, three, _one_, two, three, _skip_, step, step, _skip_, step, step…

Berwald couldn't deny that it was beautiful. Mathias' thin legs and long arms danced all on their own, freeing the Dane's wild spirit. A sliver of a smile on his face, Berwald ran to the fountain and joined him.

…

"Berwald, you've gotta try karaoke at least once."

The Swede shook his head, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. "M' accent's too strong."

"Pfft, and that guy's isn't?" Mathias gestured toward a man onstage that eerily looked a lot like William Hung. One could hear him enthusiastically crooning the Ricky Martin classic, "She Bangs."

Berwald chuckled. "Point taken. I'll do 't. And I'll choose a song fer m' boyfriend." He winked.

"Aww, shucks!"

Berwald advanced to the waiting list and wrote down his selection, excitement bubbling in his chest. He was actually a pretty good singer, and even introverts sometimes enjoyed performing. After a few more performers sang, Berwald's name was called by an announcer.

"And now, Berwald here will sing Benny Benassi, Skrillex, and Gary Go's 'Cinema!'"

The crowd erupted in cheers, thrilled to hear a modern song, and Mathias gasped, smiling. He _loved_ "Cinema."

The slow intro boomed from the speakers, and Berwald began to sing. He was…good. _Really_ good. Why hadn't Mathias ever heard him sing before?

"I could watch you for a lifetime.

You're my favorite movie…

A thousand endings;

You mean everything to me.

I never know what's comin'!

Forever fascinatin'…

Hope you don't stop runnin'

To me 'cause I'll always be waitin'…"

Berwald gestured for Mathias to join him onstage. Grinning, Math ran up and was passed the microphone, singing in a not-so-harmonic voice.

"You are my cinema,

I could watch you forever.

Action, thriller…

I could watch you forever!

You are my cinema,

My Hollywood treasure.

Love you just the way you are…

My cinema, cinema!"

Berwald was handed back the mic and rapped pitchily into it:

"Get up, get down,

Please step down!

My deejay gonna break it down.

Get up, get down,

Please step down!

My deejay gonna break it down.

Get up, get down,

Please step down!

My deejay gonna break it down.

Get up, get down,

Please step down!"

Mathias leaned in to the microphone to sing alongside his boyfriend.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-drop the bass!"

The two continued to make utter fools of themselves, singing off-pitch onomatopoeia to the crowd on various syllables ("Wub, wub!" and "Wah, wah!" were the most popular). The crowd enjoyed it and laughed at the men's campiness. Truly, Berwald couldn't remember the last time he'd made such a fool of himself. And yet, seeing the joy magnified by Mathias' smile, he couldn't care.

…

Tino and Alexianos could hardly contain themselves as they made the trek back to their room. They giggled spasmodically as they entered the elevator. As the doors closed, the two made out like bandits, and when the elevator reached their floor, they practically stumbled out of it. Tino, unlike most other Finnish men, had little experience with drinking more than one beer in the span of a nighttime, and was (to put it lightly) drunk off his _perse_. Alexianos was much in the same situation, as evidenced by the fact that it took him nearly a minute to find his key card.

"I'm so…oh, wha's that word? Innoisan!" Perhaps Tino was even worse off- it seemed that every other word he spoke was Finnish.

"_Inch_?" Alexianos asked, quite dazed from the liquor. "Oh, whatever," he leaned in towards Tino's ear and whispered, "We should do sex now, don't ya think?"

The Finn, already flushed from the alcohol, turned crimson with laughter. "Do sex! Aleksi, ya mean 'make sex.'"

"Oh!" Alex blushed. "Oops."

"Nah, nah, dun' even huoli 'bout it!" Tino's hands dropped from Alex's shoulders to his belt-buckle, which he somehow managed to undo quickly. The two swayed for a moment before sitting at the edge of the bed to kiss. Tino's palms rested on the small of Alexianos' back, and Alex's own hands were placed on Tino's sides. When Tino's mouth met Alexianos', the Finn could swear he felt rhapsody coursing through his veins and ringing in his ears. It was more than sexual pleasure- more than the fact that he badly wanted to feel more of Alexianos' skin pressed against his own- Tino's heart seemed to be touched with joy, and the feeling of Alexianos' hand tenderly resting against the back of the blond's neck was overwhelming. The man he loved was about to share his body with him.

"Wait!" Tino managed to realize. "I'm supposed ta clean up, right? Tha's right. Lemme just take a shower. I'll be _right_ back wi' ya!" He winked before tripping off towards the restroom, swaying in the process. Alex laid back on the bed, his inebriated mind consumed with excitement. And Tino was special to him, which made it all the better. Who cared if Tino only thought of this as a fling? It would be a great fling, indeed; Alex's normally cautious mind couldn't see any setbacks in this state. In sober times, a ringing alarm would blare- he'd _never_ have sex with a drunk person in the first place, and would wait until he'd actually established a steady relationship with that person (preferably for at least a year) before getting up-close and personal. But now? Thoughts of holding Tino close- _very_ close- and tasting his lips were on the mind.

Tino, too, was excited. He rarely ever drank, for he knew the effect it would have on him, but beer-goggles only fogged Tino's sense further and made Alexianos all the more irresistible. The two were inebriated out of their minds and hardly even aware of the fact- they were both, to put it gently, "way out of it." Had Tino the sense to understand that Alex was drunk, he would have rather run to the hills before sleeping with him. And yet, Tino hadn't the sense. He'd never had sex before (other than oral sex with Berwald), but he imagined that he'd need to clean up, well, _everything_. Which is why liquid soap comes in handy! Tino slathered the body wash on liberally.

He leaned forward against the rose-quartz tile, overheated from the liquor and steam. Was he supposed to feel this tired? And was it just him, or were his blinks becoming more lethargic…?

Alexianos heard a clamor come from the shower. He lifted himself off the bed, trying not to stumble, and rushed into the bathroom.

Tino's back was hunched against the back of one of the shower's walls, turned on his side and passed out as water continued to torrent him. Thankfully, his head was not hurt, but left thigh would be in serious pain the next morning. Alexianos quickly shut off the shower, hoisting Tino up from underneath his arms and wrapping the Finn in a towel from the waist-down.

"Tino?" The Finn's eyes opened at the mention of his name. A disoriented smile spread across his flushed face, and he laughed a little.

"I fell," he stated simply.

Alexianos chuckled wearily. "Yeah, ya did. You should get som' sleep, jan." Alexianos looped Tino's arm in his and guided his friend back to bed.

"Sorry t'is din't work like w' planned," Tino sorrowed, a small frown on his lips.

"Dun' worry, jan. Jus' get som' rest. We can always do this t'morrow."

Tino grinned. "Ya better be ready."

Alexianos pulled the covers over the both of them and kissed the top of Tino's wet hair. As the lamplight dimmed, the two remained curled up in one-another's arms.

"Hey, birthday boy?" Tino's voice broke the silence.

"Mhm?"

"I really, _really_ like ya."

Alexianos patted Tino's back. "I really, really like ya, too."

…

A/N: Okay, so I could be an awful, awful person for writing this! xD Anyhow, some explanations are in order, don'tcha think?

"Innoisan."- Finnish for "Excited."

"Inch?"- Armenian for "What?"

Please review (Or Skrillex might eat you…You do look pretty tasty.)! Just one chapter left, yaaay! :D And it's already written. :)

Speeeaaking of which, I should also be done with Knock-Out soon, so I was thinking I would start working on my own original series. It's called "The Asylum" (It has nothing to do with a mental asylum, no worries…just some somewhat mental people :D) and it'll be a comedy and romance series. :) There's even a little bit of shounen-ai, whoo! (Because who doesn't love two men in love? ;D) If you want to check it out, some of it is already on my deviantart. My username is "PianoIsLove." (Remember me when that used to be my username? And I always wrote RusFin? No? Aaaanyway…)

Hope you've enjoyed. :)


	7. Day And Age

In a half-conscious state, Tino noticed that he was surrounded by warmth- and very comfortable warmth, at that. He also smelled something nice; something sweet and a little musky. He felt humid breath on his cheek and sensed a few strands of soft hair on his shoulder.

He also felt something…uncomfortable on his leg.

Like a trigger, everything flooded back to the blond as a headache began to thrum inside his head. Drinking too much "rum and Coke," making out in an elevator, and succumbing to exhaustion in the shower. His eyes snapped open, almost unwillingly; Alexianos was still asleep, and his arms were draped about Tino's waist.

Horrified, Tino looked underneath the covers and noticed that his towel had unraveled during the night. He and Alexianos were completely naked, and he felt his stomach turn.

Still, he was thankful to have enough memory to remember that they hadn't gone farther than first base the night before. This was a huge relief- even though he was intoxicated, too, Tino wouldn't have been able to forgive himself if he slept with a drunk person. Especially if said drunk person were the person that he cared about so, so much. However, he quickly reasoned that the both of them were so wasted the night before that holding an erection long enough for penetration would be nearly impossible- thankfully, they wouldn't have been able to sleep together. Well, not like _that_, anyhow.

Tino had two options. He could fall back asleep and pretend for a while longer that this hadn't happened- that he hadn't almost slept with his best friend while they both were drunk; or, he could be a man and wake Alexianos up so that they could get over this sooner. He decided to do the latter.

"Oh my God," he breathed, successfully waking up the black-haired man. Alexianos' dark eyes probed Tino's fair ones, alarmed, as he woke. His mouth opened slightly in horror, and he glanced underneath the comforter.

"I…" His face heated with embarrassment, and it quickly took on an expression of recognition as he recounted the details of the night before.

"Oh my God is right," he sighed, drawing away from Tino, "I am so sorry, Tino. I- I was drunk, but that doesn't excuse what happened."

"No, I understand. It was my fault, too. I'm really sorry about this, but I really hope you won't hold it against me."

"Oh gosh, no! Of course not! Tino, please don't feel bad about this. I just hope we can put it behind us."

Tino forced himself to smile. "It's already forgotten."

…

"So…" Alexianos stared at the road ahead of him, trying desperately to break the uncomfortable silence that feel between Tino and him. He still felt incredibly ashamed, but he was glad that Tino had already forgiven him.

"Um, I mean this before, uh, all that happened, but I really enjoyed yesterday with you."

In spite of himself, Alex smiled. "I'm glad you did. It was really fun to have you as my boyfriend for the day." He glanced over at Tino, only to find himself left breathless by the tender way with which the Finn looked at him.

"I-I, um…" Alexianos turned back to the road, his thought left incomplete.

"That was nice," Tino agreed softly, glancing out his passenger's window. His brows creased in frustrated thought for a moment before smoothing out again. "Very nice…"

The two rode back to Carpintaria with scarcely any more words spoken.

…

"Hey!" Mathias greeted, running out from the porch of the villa to greet Alex and Tino, "You two finally made it! You'll never guess what happened."

Alexianos smiled wearily. "You and Berwald got married in Vegas?" He teased.

"Eh, close enough. Sve and I are going out!"

"Congratulations!" Tino offered, trying to sound upbeat. In reality, he wanted to hit himself on the head repeatedly from shame and embarrassment.

"Thanks, you guys. I've missed you both! Tell me and Sve how your vacation went."

Tino and Alexianos exchanged a look.

"It was…nice," Tino claimed, smiling for effect.

"Very nice," Alexianos added quietly.

Mathias glanced at the two, trying to hide the concern on his face. He would have to ask Alexianos what happened at a later time.

"Well, you two must be tired from the long trip! Let me bring in your luggage. You two should go to your rooms to nap."

"A nap sounds good," Tino confessed, covering his mouth as he yawned. "See you guys in a bit."

"Sure," Mathias smiled at the Finn, who entered the villa with shuffling feet. He then turned to Alexianos.

"Alex, what happened? Are you two mad at each other or something?"

"No- no, it's not that, it's just…something really embarrassing happened. Tino wouldn't want me to tell you, and I'd rather not talk about it, either…"

Mathias' eyes widened. "Did you guys sleep together?"

"No! Well…no, we didn't. We'll be okay, but thank you for your concern. I just…I fucked up, Math."

The Dane gestured to a porch swing, and the two men sat on it while watching the crimson sun sink below its rose sky.

"You love him, don't you?" Mathias' tone was incredibly understanding and soft- Alexianos never knew his friend could take matters so seriously.

"Like nothing else." Alexianos laughed bitterly. "And I ruined it all. We had such a wonderful time, and then…I feel awful to even think of what happened."

"I'm sure it's not your fault."

"It partly is," Alexianos sighed. "I really appreciate you listening, Mathias. I don't want to bring you down, especially when you have such good news. Tell me what happened with you and Berwald."

"I will, later," Mathias smiled. "You need a nap first, and I want Berwald to tell you guys, too. But hey, Alex? Don't give up. If you love Tino, then your mistake won't matter. It really won't. You two care about each other a lot, and Tino is pragmatic about things like this. He'd understand. He probably likes you, too."

Alexianos struggled to appear happy as his companion said this. "Thanks, man. We'll figure it out…some sleep would be helpful, though."

"You look really hung-over. Get some soda water from the fridge."

"Will do."

Mathias sighed as the Armenian man left him to enter the villa. He'd had such high hopes for the two, and he wondered what could have come between them like that. It more than likely had to do with the fact that they were drinking the night before, Math deduced, though he wasn't sure of anything else. It couldn't have been a physical fight- that wasn't in either Tino's or Alexianos' nature. He highly doubted they had gotten in an argument, either- the two got along like popcorn and butter. So, that left one obvious possibility:

They'd had some sort of drunken romance.

Alexianos' claim that he and Tino hadn't had sex was probably true- Alex was one of the most honest people that Mathias knew. Still, Mathias realized that Alexianos would readily lie to protect Tino, and they very well could have had sex. If they hadn't, they'd at least done _something_ while drunk; they'd at least gotten to first base. And he reasoned that both of them had to be drunk, as they were too honest to knowingly manipulate incapacitated people.

Mathias barely noticed Berwald join him on the swinging bench, so engrossed was he in his thoughts. The Swede glanced at him curiously, but he seemed to understand.

"I couldn't get anythin' out of Tino, either," he finally offered, his feet pushing off the ground to further speed up the bench's pendulum course.

"You could tell, too, huh?"

"Yeah. Alex looks ser'sly distraught."

The Dane frowned. "You know he loves Tino."

"And y' know Tino loves him."

Mathias nodded solemnly, but then smacked his palm on the arm-rest beside himself and grinned.

"Hm?" Berwald restrained a chuckle. He knew what Mathias was about to say, and he was admittedly on board with the idea.

"We've gotta help them! We'll be like Sebastian in The Little Mermaid!"

The Swede laughed heartily. "Tha's a good simile for it. Sure. What'ya have in mind?"

"Well…"

…

Tino's head ached with a torturous headache. He couldn't help but recount all the events that occurred yesterday-both good and bad- over and over again in his mind, ruminating to the point of insanity. He clutched his forehead and took a few deep breaths to steady himself. He really needed to calm down. Guilt clutched his chest- technically, neither of them were in a state to consent, but they were both just so out of it! They didn't understand what was going on, because if they did, they certainly wouldn't have tried to sleep with each other…

Alexianos, in his own room, felt just as miserable. He tried everything to get his mind off the happiness that he'd experienced the day before and the sorrow that he experienced then. He felt as though there were a cloud suspended over his head- he hadn't ever felt so gloomy in his life.

Sighing, he managed to stand up from his bed and comb his hair. As he looked in the mirror, he forced himself to smile. How strange, it seemed, that his reflection couldn't return the gesture.

…

"So, Berwald and I made dinner!" Mathias cheered, placing a dish full of salmon fillets on a birchwood table, next to a steaming pile of mashed sweet potatoes.

"It looks wonderful," Alexianos offered, smiling half-heartedly.

"It does," Tino agreed listlessly, "Thanks, you guys."

Berwald and Mathias exchanged a glance before the two sat down. The four men dished up their dinners and ate in silence for a moment that lasted, in Mathias' opinion, far too long. Berwald felt the need to break the quiet.

"Le's play a game!" The Swede suggested with an unusual degree of enthusiasm.

"Great idea!" Mathias agreed, speaking in a way that seemed rather scripted to Tino and Alex's ears. "Whatever shall we do?"

"Confessions! In confessions, y' have to confess somethin' t' someone, and the other person has t' try an' be understandin'."

"That sounds great! Let's go first. Berwald," Mathias turned to his boyfriend, "I have to confess to you- you know you were looking all over the apartment for your French cologne a few years ago? I hated the way it smelled, so I threw it away and put seventy dollars in your wallet. It was well worth it. Now it's your turn!"

"Wait, ser'sly?" Berwald laughed. "I paid five dollars for t'at cologne, Mathias."

"Like I said, well worth it."

"Okay…a confession, hm? Uh, y' know how I got an A in physics? I was able t' get extra help b'cause I bribed the TA."

"Ah, isn't this just cleansing?" Mathias grinned. "Alex, you and me next."

"I, um…" Alexianos blushed and cleared his throat. "Okay…"

"Okay! Alex, you know how you used to have that pet goldfish?I accidently knocked over its bowl once, and it died. I told you that there was an earthquake."

Despite himself, Alex smiled. "That's terrible, Mathias!" He teased.

"I do feel bad for the goldfish. Have you done anything you want to confess to me? Or to anybody else? I don't know, maybe Tino?"

Alexianos glanced quizzically at Mathias. "I once accidentally brushed my teeth with your toothbrush."

"Tino!" Berwald turned to the Finn. "Surely y' have somethin' ya wanna tell one 'f us."

"Uh…"

"Like, while w' were datin', I used to eat yer food from th' fridge."

Tino chuckled. "So did I."

"Anybody else you have something to tell, Tino?" Mathias prodded, smiling encouragingly. Tino raised an eyebrow, trying to check his annoyance. Why were they doing this to him, today of all days? Perhaps they had good intentions, but this only made things much more awkward.

"Um, Alex…"

Berwald and Mathias smiled at one-another.

"I once tried khash and I threw up from it. How do you _eat_ that stuff?"

Alexianos chuckled. "Likewise, I can't stomach salmiakki."

"That's it?" Mathias demanded, gazing at the two with wide eyes.

Tino frowned, fed-up. "Please excuse me, guys, but I don't feel so well. I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Let me join you," Alexianos rose to stand, meeting Tino's gaze with eyes that showed his desperation to escape the uncomfortable situation. "Please."

Tino nodded. "Sure. We'll see you guys in a bit."

The two friends entered the violet air outdoors, thankful for the respite. Tino set the pace, walking as quickly as he could. Alexianos kept up with him, glancing around and waiting for Tino to speak.

"I am so confused right now," the blond finally confessed, letting out a heavy sigh.

"So am I."

"No, Alex, it's just…I mean, do you really not know?"

"Not know what?" Alex stopped in his tracks, devoting all of his attention to Tino.

Tino shook his head. "It's nothing…sorry, I'm a bit tense right now."

"I understand."

The two continued down the stretch of sand, willing the rush of waves to soothe their minds and erase bothersome thoughts.

"I'm so, so sorry, Tino. I honestly was so out of it; if I were in a state to understand, I never would have…" Alex trailed off, nearly choking on his words. He was a few seconds away from tearing up, as he felt horrible for the whole ordeal.

"It's okay," Tino promised, "Really, Alex. I know you. I know what you're like. And I did the same. The both of us weren't meaning anything sinister. It's okay…" He patted Alexianos' arm, trying desperately to comfort the other, who looked as though would cry at any moment. "I know what you're worrying about. You didn't rape me, and vice versa; the both of us both consented, and we both acknowledged that we were drunk. We weren't in a state to understand."

Alexianos shook his head, unable to console himself fully. "You're right about that, but that's not the only thing that's troubling me. Tino, you would hate me if I told you what was on my mind..."

Now Tino stopped. "I'd never hate you, Alex. Please don't think that…What's wrong?"

The Armenian breathed deeply to steady his nerves. "I'm completely in love with you." He was terrified to meet Tino's gaze, and yet still he held it, hopeful for the same reply.

Tino was caught completely by surprise, as evidenced by how his lavender eyes widened and his pupils dilated. "I-…Alex," he took his friend by the hand, a small smile revealing itself across his features, "I'm in love with you, too."

The other laughed incredulously, beaming. "I'm so glad- Wow, I…I seriously don't know why I've kept this hidden."

"I've loved you for four years," Tino confessed, laughing as well. "I mean- _Oh my God_, Alex, you're my favorite person in the entire world. There's nobody I'd rather be around."

"I feel the same way about you!" Alex's dark eyes danced with mirth, and he enveloped Tino in a hug. The other returned the embrace with unparalleled enthusiasm, still a bit bewildered that Alexianos _loved_ him.

"For two smart people, we really are stupid," Tino teased, kissing Alex's cheek.

"And for two stupid people, we really are lucky," Alex agreed, lacing his fingers with Tino's.

Overhead, a constellation of bright, hot rocks burning millions of miles away shone. At eye level, two men smiled brilliantly and commented on how lovely the stars looked.

A/N: I finally finished this! Yay! :D I hope you guys have enjoyed- please leave a review if you have!


End file.
